Time of Their Lives
by Chloe E Zephyr
Summary: Riley Stevens and Julianne Black are Hogwart's newest students, and they're about to go through the wildest and most exciting ride of their lives. But will it be their... Last?
1. A New start

I'm just putting up this trial chapter, cos I'm still unsure about the whole thing. But since Julie wants it up (a lot of begging and pleading was involved... LOL!) I typed it out, and uploaded it. If it fails to take off in two weeks, however, it's going off the site for good!  
  
(Co-written by Psychopeanut... Thanks, Julie!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you sure this is the barrier?" Riley Stevens said skeptically, eyeing the brick wall.  
  
"Yes, Riley. It's the one. Listen, I'll go first, okay?" Suggested Julianne Black, tossing back her mane of hair, which was a lovely shade of chocolate brown.  
  
"Fine with me," said Riley shrugging. "But if anything goes wrong, I'll be the first one laughing!" She said, rolling her blue-green eyes, as she watched Julianne get ready to run through the barrier. Riley felt herself tense up.  
  
Julianne calmly glanced around, and pushed her trolley through the barrier. Riley let out a sigh of relief.  
  
As Riley was about to walk after her friend, a voice with a faint Scottish accent said, "Need a hand with that big load?"  
  
Riley turned around, and found herself staring up at a tall slender, yet muscular, boy, with a much younger girl next to him.  
  
"You are?" Said Riley, barely noticing his cuteness, which would have made Julianne squeal, and probably faint on the spot. He wasn't her type, anyway... More like Julianne's choice.  
  
"Wood. Oliver Wood," he said cordially, extending his right hand.  
  
The girl next to him, who had shoulder-length hair, which was a light brown, only three shades lighter than Oliver's, cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, glancing at the girl, though not in an annoyed way. "This is my only cousin, Mandy Wood," he said, as Mandy smiled, not shyly, up at Riley.  
  
"The name's Riley," she said, as she turned, gripped her trolley, and pushed it towards the barrier. "Goodbye," she said, just before she disappeared through it.  
  
"What took you so long?" Julianne whined.  
  
"Shut up, brat," giggled Riley, running her fingers through her blond hair, which fell past her shoulders. "Just got caught up introducing myself to some guy."  
  
Julianne's eyebrows rose. "Some guy?" Then she frowned mockingly. "Why didn't you call me back?"  
  
"Cos he was your type," answered Riley smugly, as she pushed her trolley towards the train. Her cat, Ginger, was beginning to scratch at her basket to be let out.  
  
As Julianne was about to snap back at Riley, a pair of red headed twins walked up to them, with friendly identical grins on their freckled faces.  
  
"We'll help you with those," one of them said as he began to pick up one of Julianne's bags.  
  
The other twin said, as he took one of Riley's trunks, "I'm Fred. He's George."  
  
Julianne, who had packed too many things, mainly clothes, was grateful for an extra pair of hands, which were so willing to help. However, Riley was mildly amused.  
  
"How do we tell you apart?" She asked, looking from one boy to the other.  
  
The twin who had introduced himself as Fred said, rather cheekily, "I'm a better kisser than George."  
  
George shoved his brother when the last of the girls' belongings had been loaded onto the train. "So, what year are you girls in? You don't look like first-years," he said, as his eyes traveled down Julianne's sylph-like slender figure. "And we've never seen you around before."  
  
"Why?" Said Julianne, raising an eyebrow cockily at George. "Not innocent- looking enough?"  
  
George didn't say anything, but Fred mumbled something that sounded to Riley like "You two ever looked in a mirror before?"  
  
"Hey! Hey there!" A voice called from somewhere behind Riley, to her left. "Riley!"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Not HIM again!  
  
Julianne turned, her hair falling back over her shoulders. Riley nearly laughed at her frozen expression.  
  
"Hi, Riley!" Said Oliver enthusiastically, glancing up at Fred and George. "Hey, Weasleys!" he said, before diverting his attention to Riley.  
  
"Hey," said Riley, smoothing down her short pleated checkered skirt, which she had bought at a fancy store in London with Julianne.  
  
"Hi!" Said Julianne, her voice somewhat higher than her usual cool, composed tone.  
  
Oliver looked at Julianne as obvious interest began to fill up his clear brown eyes. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, and then held it out to Julianne.  
  
"I'm Oliver - Oliver Wood," he said, looking down at the girl, who was nearly a foot shorter than him.  
  
Julianne took his hand, looking as though she couldn't believe it, and shook it, though her hazel eyes were fixed on his hair. She fought the strong, overwhelming impulse to reach a hand up, and smooth it down, though she liked it messy. 'Someday I will,' she told herself.  
  
"I'm Julianne Black," she said, flashing him her brightest smile.  
  
"Nice name," he said, and Julianne noted how husky it sounded.  
  
Riley exchanged glances with Fred and George, and the three of them rolled their eyes.  
  
"OY, FRED! HEY, GEORGE!" Called someone loudly. "GIVE GINNY A HAND, WILL YOU?"  
  
Julianne barely glanced at the red headed boy who had yelled for the twins before she turned back to Oliver.  
  
"Sorry, gotta go," said Fred to Riley. "Ickle Ronniekins needs us."  
  
" Yeah. See you on the train later. We're seventh-years, by the way." Called George, before they disappeared behind a crowd of students with loaded trolleys.  
  
Riley waved goodbye with a little tinge of sadness. She'd liked the twins' out-spoken and forward manner.  
  
"You look familiar. You're not from Hogwarts are you?" Julianne was saying to Oliver, when Riley turned back to them. The two of them were so caught up with the other that they didn't seem to notice anything else. "Do you play quidditch or something?"  
  
"No, I'm an ex-student. I was the keeper for the school team. And, yeah," said Oliver. "I'm on the Puddlemere reserve team. You play quidditch?"  
  
"Of course!" Said Julianne, her eyes lighting up. "I was a chaser at my old school."  
  
Before Oliver could ask which school Julianne was at previously, Riley, who heard the word quidditch, had her attention caught at once.  
  
"Quidditch?" She repeated.  
  
Julianne turned and looked at Riley in surprise. "You play quidditch? Since when?"  
  
"I guess," she answered, with overtones of wistfulness in her voice. "Ever since..." She shook her head, as she took Julianne's hand. "Come on, let's go. I want to check out the others."  
  
Reluctantly, Julianne said goodbye to Oliver, who looked like he'd just missed a first-class ride to the moon as he waved, as she let Riley lead her away.  
  
After wandering up and down the station for a while, and meeting some Hogwarts students, the girls finally boarded the train with five minutes left, before the train started the long journey to their new school. They walked down the narrow corridor, exploring the compartments.  
  
"How do you think Dumbledore will be like?" Said Julianne, tossing her hair back, as she walked ahead of Riley, glancing into several compartments which were ajar.  
  
"Better than Karkaroff, definitely," said Riley, running her fingers through her blond hair, which was rather curly at the upper half, and straight at the bottom.  
  
"You traitor," said Julianne, glancing back at her friend disapprovingly. "No one's better than Karkaroff!"  
  
"Except Dumbledore," said a voice loudly. The girls turned, and Riley found herself staring at the boy who had called for Fred and George. 'Cute,' she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"No one invited you to join our conversation," said Julianne coolly, though Riley could tell that her friend was interested in the tall boy, from the familiar glint in her eyes.  
  
"What's going on, Ron?" Said a girl, who appeared from the compartment Ron had probably emerged from.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione," the boy called Ron answered, as Hermione caught sight of the girls.  
  
At Riley, she smiled in a warm, friendly manner, and nodded as though approvingly. However, when she saw the way Julianne stood, with her eyes on Ron, toying with the hem of her black velvet, fine-pleated skirt, her face went blank, and it was replaced almost immediately by a cold stare.  
  
Julianne looked at Riley with a clueless expression on her face.  
  
"I'm Julianne," offered the girl, slightly puzzled, though she was not in the slightest bit worried. "Julianne Black."  
  
Julianne and Riley fitted in almost everywhere, and they were two of the most popular girls in their old school. However, Julianne wasn't worried if people gave her attitude, or chose to ignore her, as she couldn't be bothered. Riley was warmer, and usually tried to remedy a bad situation or relationship as best as she possibly could. Julianne often called her Cupid, when she tried to get people together, as she was usually successful.  
  
"Hermione Granger," said Hermione, without a change of expression, though she smiled at Riley as she extended her hand to the blond girl.  
  
Riley wished she could tell Julianne to stop staring at Ron like she was going to jump on him any moment.  
  
"I'm Riley Stevens. Julie and I are from Durmstrang, but we were transferred to Hogwarts after Karkaroff left last year," said Riley, shaking Hermione's hand. She noticed that Hermione did not establish eye contact with Julianne. Riley had a feeling that Ron and Hermione were a pair, and Hermione did not want Julianne to be the third wheel.  
  
"Durmstrang?" Repeated Hermione thoughtfully, with a wistful expression coming into her eyes.  
  
Riley realized that Ron looked annoyed all of a sudden. Riley guessed that it was the supposed relationship Viktor Krum and her shared the year before. It was all over Witch Weekly, and nearly the whole of Durmstrang knew about it. Except, of course, for Julianne, who didn't read such 'nonsense' as she called it. Riley had not told her friend about the article, as she didn't want any hard feelings between her two friends.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, impatiently, taking Hermione's arm. "Hermione, let's go," he steered her into a compartment nearby. After he had seen Hermione in, and ensured that she had seated down, he leaned back into the corridor, and looked Julianne squarely in the eye. "Dumbledore is the best wizard in this world, and don't you dare forget that," he said, before shutting the compartment with a snap.  
  
Julianne looked at Riley, her eyes wide. "Tell me I'm dreaming," she said dazedly.  
  
"You're not," said Riley, shrugging. Then she jumped out of the way, as Julianne snapped out of her daze, and swung her right hand playfully at her head.  
  
"Come on, Julie!" Said Riley, in between laughter. "You barely got over Viktor, and now you're looking at the other guys!"  
  
Julianne shrugged. "I have to get a distraction from that jerk, don't I?" She said loftily, though Riley was not fooled by her flighty tone. "As if I'd believe that one-year long-distance relationship crap! He just wanted another girl! And after two years together, you'd think we'd be forever, but I guess I'm not good enough for Viktor, the great, big superstar! And all because he's such a good quidditch player. Ugh, quidditch!"  
  
Riley's eyes filled with worry as she looked at Julianne. She thought her best friend had gotten over Viktor, but apparently, she was wrong. Besides, she was talking about quidditch like it was her enemy, though she loved the sport more than anything else.  
  
From the way Julianne was gazing at the ceiling with a deeply hurt expression in her eyes, Riley could tell that she really needed someone sincere to take care of her, and fast, before she sank into depression. Riley knew that Julianne needed someone who showed her that love didn't have to hurt to feel good.  
  
After all, Julianne's uncle and only living relative, Sirius Black, was convicted of murdering Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen muggles, and was still on the run. Julianne and Riley believed that Sirius was innocent, but they had no way of proving it.  
  
"Julianne, get over him," said Riley softly. Then, she got an idea. "Hey, hi, Oliver!"  
  
"Where? Where?" Said Julianne excitedly, quickly patting her hair down. When she realized that she'd been fooled, Julianne lunged forward, and tried to tickle Riley, who was very ticklish.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies," drawled a cold, icy voice. "I have no time to wait for you to remember not to behave like children."  
  
Riley, whose back was to the speaker, whipped around, her hair flying out behind her shoulder. She stared at the tall, blond boy behind her. At once, she took in his hair, which was slicked back, and his sharp features, which gave her the impression of a well-to-do person.  
  
Riley sneaked a glance at Julianne, who did not look nonplussed, but merely annoyed with the boy's rudeness.  
  
Riley shifted her gaze back to the boy. For the first time in her life, she forgot all the sharp, witty comebacks she ever knew.  
  
"If you're wondering, the name's Draco," he said, as though reading Riley's stunned mind. "There. Now please get out of my way."  
  
Wordlessly, Riley stepped back, and let him pass, her eyes never once leaving his pale, handsome face. However, Julianne was not about to let herself be kicked aside by Draco, who acted all high-and-mighty. She stood her ground firmly, and stared Draco in the eye, which was no problem, as they were of equal height.  
  
"Say please," she snarled, matching his nastiness.  
  
"Please, your Royal Highness?" Draco said coolly, as he brushed past her and walked off.  
  
As Julianne was about to send a sarcastic remark at him, Riley grabbed her right arm.  
  
"No!" She hissed, shaking her head so hard, she felt it was going to come off. "Don't say anything! Please, Julie!"  
  
Julianne turned back, and stared at Riley in surprised, but said nothing, as she began to walk down the train. Near the end of the train, they found an empty compartment, and settled themselves nicely, just as the train began to move. The girls sat across each other by the window, and gazed thoughtfully outside, though not really seeing anything.  
  
Riley was secretly worried that she and her best friend would not fit in. She knew that Julianne didn't care what others thought of her, but to Riley, fitting in, and having close friends, who were loyal, was very important.  
  
Remembering the four houses, which Viktor had told them about before they left, she wondered which she would be in. She knew for a fact, however, that she would not be a Slytherin, as she was a half-blood, with a witch mother, and a muggle father.  
  
Remembering her parents gave Riley a sad, melancholic feeling. Her mother had been killed in a battle with some Death Eaters while she was working as an Auror, while her father was still missing after 15 years. Riley had almost given up all hope of ever finding him.  
  
Meanwhile, Julianne was going over Ron's tall, sturdy profile in her mind's eye, remembering the strange way he had looked at Riley when she'd said they were from Durmstrang. Like he had a grudge against their old school. Remembering Durmstrang brought memories of Viktor come rushing back to her again.  
  
She remembered how he'd come back from the Triwizard Tournament, and not even acknowledged her, but spoke in low voices to his friends about a girl called Her-my-ninny, or some sort like that, to his friends.  
  
Julianne's heart was broken, and still wasn't healed, but she did not intend to stay waiting for Viktor, foolishly hoping for more than being 'just friends' with him. She knew that there could never be anymore between them, and she had to give him up.  
  
After Julianne had told everyone that she was leaving Durmstrang, Viktor had given her a brief hug, and a light kiss, and they'd parted on friendly terms. No more than sweet, innocent friendship to the hug and kiss.  
  
But Julianne was determined to find someone new for herself. And she had an idea who. 


	2. Darkness

For Julie. Congratulations for getting into the combined school team!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riley was trembling as she and Julianne stepped off the train. She glanced at Julianne who looked like she was queuing up for an amusement park ride; her eyes were bright with excitement, and her fair skin positively glowed with anticipation.  
  
Riley turned and saw a giant holding a lantern and calling loudly for the first-years to follow him.  
  
Julianne nudged Riley, and said, "What the hell's that?"  
  
But Riley wasn't interested in what the 'creature' was. She wanted to know where she and Julianne had to go. "Julie?" Whispered Riley. "Do we qualify as first-years?"  
  
Julianne stared at Riley. "Do I look eleven?"  
  
Riley rolled her eyes, then turned, and headed for Fred and George who were trying to stuff something down Ron's sweater.  
  
"Fred!" Called Riley. "Fred!"  
  
Fred and George turned and waved as Riley inched towards them with Julianne behind her.  
  
"What's wrong, Stevens?" Said George smiling down at the scared-looking girl and her friend who looked rather bored.  
  
"Do we - Do we follow the first-years?" Asked Riley glancing desperately around her.  
  
"I don't know," admitted George. "But why don't you ask Hagrid?"  
  
"Hagrid?" Said Riley. "Who's Hagrid?"  
  
"Hey, Riles! Chill out! You're starting to sound desperate!"  
  
"Shut up, Julie! George, who is Hagrid?"  
  
In response, George took Riley's hand and practically dragged her towards the 'creature'.  
  
"Hagrid!" Called George. "Hagrid! This is Riley - Riley, this is Hagrid -."  
  
"Hi," said Riley breathlessly, just as Julianne caught up to them.  
  
"Can I 'elp you?" Said Hagrid kindly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, please tell us if we should follow the first years or take the carriages?"  
  
For a moment, Hagrid looked puzzled. Then, realization began to dawn on his face. "Oh, you're tha new girls from Durmstrang, aren't yer? Riley and Julianna?"  
  
"Julianne," snapped the girl.  
  
Hagrid ignored her. "You're to follow me, then."  
  
"But - our bags -," stammered Riley.  
  
"They'll be taken to tha school separately. Don' worry. Now -," Hagrid raised his voice, "all off tha train? Good." He turned to the girls. "Follow me."  
  
Trying not to shiver as she waved goodbye to George, she followed Hagrid.  
  
"Don't worry!" he called, before he left. "You'll be seeing us sooner than you think!"  
  
"So," said Hagrid. "You're fifth-years?"  
  
"Yes," said Riley, jogging to keep up. "Are you a teacher here, Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes," said Hagrid, beaming down at her. "And the game keeper too."  
  
"Game keeper?" Repeated Riley, glancing at Julianne and wondering why she wasn't participating in the conversation. She made a mental note to ask her over dinner.  
  
"Yeah. Keeper of the keys."  
  
Riley nodded and said no more. Teeth chattering, more from the fear of going to a new school than the chill, Riley wrapped her pink knitted sweater around her tighter.  
  
Julianne, whose face was a blank, merely followed Hagrid, not complaining about the cold or the distance they were walking. Her thoughts began to stray. She wondered where her uncle was and whether he was safe. She hadn't heard from him in 3 weeks, and the last time he'd written to her, he'd mentioned another living relative who was her age. Julianne had immediately written back to ask who he or she was, and if she could meet him or her, but until then, there was no word from him.  
  
Yet, she hoped.  
  
If there really was another living relative, she didn't have to live with her grandmother anymore over the summer and Christmas breaks. It was not that Julianne didn't like her grandmother, who adopted her, but the old lady was strict and refused to allow Julianne to wear skirts above the knees or tank tops. So, Julianne had kept her stash of 'forbidden clothes' at Riley's place where her parents were more relaxed and less strict about what their daughter wore.  
  
Perhaps she could stay with her relative instead, where she could actually wear what she wanted, and stay out all night! 'Bliss', thought Julianne. Without a real parent or a younger guardian, Julianne had grown up rather wild. She defied her grandmother's orders of not staying at friends' houses just to 'annoy the old girl', she told Riley. The only reason why Julianne agreed to wear 'decent' clothes around the house was so she would get a larger allowance.  
  
"We're here!" Announced Hagrid.  
  
Julianne snapped back to reality. She had to admit she was rather excited, but forced herself not to show it. Faking a bored look, she stepped through the doors, which Hagrid was holding open, and gasped at the sight, which greeted her. The walls were polished, and the candles gave off a rather romantic look. Julianne was a sucker for romantic scenes.  
  
Walking on a bit more, they came to a door.  
  
"I'll leave yer here," said Hagrid. "Professor McGonagall will see yer inside. And whatever you do, please be polite!" Hagrid stared pointedly at Julianne.  
  
Pretending she hadn't seen his look, she opened the door after knocking, Riley, who was trembling, behind her.  
  
Inside was a circular room, in which furniture was neatly arranged. Behind a desk, which had obviously seen better days, sat an old woman, who was looking down at a small stack of parchment.  
  
"Sit down," she said curtly, not looking up.  
  
'Whoa, scary,' thought Julianne, trying not to laugh, as she took a seat in a chair with bronze tarnished armrests. She tried not to cringe.  
  
"So, Julianne, Riley," said Professor McGonagall, finally looking up. "You will join the first years in the Sorting, and go to your respective house tables. I expect you to get used to the rules here at Hogwarts, and any - how should I put it - extra charms or spells you've learned back at Durmstrang are strictly not to be used. I trust you will fit in quickly and happily, and have fun in lessons. You will be taking the same subjects as you did in your old school, except 'Further Studies of the Dark Arts'. Your uniforms will be sent to your rooms by owls later after dinner, and you are not to wear make-up or jewellery with your uniforms."  
  
Julianne, who had been trying hard not to make any comments, couldn't resist. "Not even lip balm?"  
  
Riley and Professor McGonagall stared at her. Julianne knew that Riley was trying to use her eyes to tell her not to push it, but she didn't care.  
  
"Lip balm, Miss Black is acceptable, unless, of course you are using the tinted ones." Her nostrils flared before she continued. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Er, Professor?" Said Riley, nervously twirling a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"Yes, Miss Stevens?"  
  
"Do you have a school owlry? My owl -."  
  
"Yes, there is an owlry. Hagrid will ensure that your owl will be taken there safely."  
  
"I'm not counting on that," muttered Julianne, rolling her eyes.  
  
Pretending to not have heard, she dismissed them. "Hurry up, girls," she said, or you might miss the Sorting."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Miss Stevens?"  
  
"How do we get to the Sorting?"  
  
"Oh, right," said Professor McGonagall. Julianne smirked. "I'll take you there. Come on now. To the Great Hall."  
  
After walking a short distance, they reached a hall. Glancing up, Riley realized that there was no ceiling. Before she could nudge Julianne, Professor McGonagall's voice had disrupted her chain of thoughts.  
  
"Hagrid!" The professor called. "Wait! Bring the chair back. These two girls have not been sorted!"  
  
"So much for keeping our heads down," muttered Julianne, as she watched Riley act as though she couldn't hear the loud buzz the students were making from wondering who they were.  
  
"Come on, girls!"  
  
Jogging, they reached the front of the hall where a four-legged stool sat. On top it, perched a shabby wizard's hat.  
  
Feeling stupid, Riley glance at Hagrid, wondering what to do.  
  
"Go on, sit on it!" Said professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
Stiffly, Julianne walked up to the stool, lifted off the hat at sat down. Then, she put the hat on her head - it seemed the most logical thing to do.  
  
"Ha!" Said a voice inside her head, making her start. "From Durmstrang, aren't you? Where should I put you? You've got plenty of courage, and you want to prove yourself. Maybe you'll be best in... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Shakily, Julianne took off the hat, and made her way to the table, which had the most applause.  
  
Sitting down next to a blond girl with braces, she watched Riley put the hat on her head.  
  
Less than a while later, the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Grinning broadly, Riley hopped off the stool and joined her best friend at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Before Riley could ask Julianne what the hat had said to her, a respectable looking wizard with a long silver beard rose.  
  
"Dumbledore," breathed Riley, awestruck, under her breath.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to welcome you back to good, old Hogwarts. There are no new rules - yet," the corners of his mouth twitched, "but our caretaker, Mr Filch, had promised to put up the list tomorrow."  
  
The Weasley twins groaned.  
  
"Next, we have two new students joining us this year. They are Miss Riley Stevens and Miss Julianne Black."  
  
"What babes!" Yelled a sandy-haired boy down their table.  
  
After the laughter from the school subsided, Dumbledore continued. "They are both fifth-years, and I expect you to help them fit in."  
  
Riley realized that he talked as though he was only addressing one person, though he was talking to the whole school. Thirdly, we have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Joseph Bennington."  
  
All the students clapped politely, though they gave each other knowing looks of "This guy won't last that long either."  
  
Finally, after one more minor announcement, the feast began.  
  
"What did the hat tell you?" Said Riley, trying to be heard over the clatter.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Julianne didn't want to reveal what the hat told her. It felt like a secret she had to keep to herself.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to tell me,' sniffed Riley.  
  
Then, for the rest of dinner, she talked to the blond girl next to Julianne and beside her. The blond girl introduced herself as Anna Bennet, while the brown-haired girl next to Riley introduced herself as Jazz Luther.  
  
"Is your name really Jazz?" Giggled Riley, wondering what names Jazz's parents had.  
  
"No," admitted Jazz. "My name's Jasmine, but everyone I know calls me Jazz. Except, of course, my parents."  
  
"Do you both have parents who - I mean, are you both pure-blood?"  
  
Jazz nodded, while Anna shook her head. "No, my mother is a muggle. Bit of shock for her."  
  
While Riley, Jazz and Anna talked, ate and laughed, Julianne looked around her. At the furthest side of the hall, sat the blond boy who was Draco Malfoy. Studying him carefully, Julianne realized he was pretty good- looking. From the way he carried himself, Julianne could tell he was well- to-do. 'He would be good for Riley,' she thought. 'The typical bad boy.' Then, realizing that she was thinking of Riley, she studied other familiar faces. However, she kept glancing at Draco.  
  
As she was gazing at his shiny blond hair, Draco looked up and met her gaze head-on. Realizing she'd been caught, she dropped her gaze, and stared at her plate. For the rest of dinner, Julianne did not look up.  
  
Finally, dessert was cleared and dinner was over. Head feeling heavy with food, Julianne rose to her feet and followed a tall seventh-year prefect from her house up to the dormitories. Suddenly, she feeling a rush of blood to her head, everything in Julianne's world faded into darkness as she fell to the cold marble floor. 


End file.
